Second Impressions Go Long Ways
by Wicked Guardian
Summary: Sango is a lonely demon slayer. Sesshomaru is the emotionless demon. When they cross paths, Sesshomaru becomes strangely attracted to her. He takes her from the pack, and realizes one thing he's never realized before. He can care for another.
1. The Fight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha!

Ali: So Sesshomaru, how does it feel to be one of the main characters of one of my fics?

Sesshomaru: . . .

Ali: . . . well?

Sesshomaru: . . .

Ali: **- . -** . . .

**37 minutes later . . .**

Sesshomaru: . . . Are we done yet?

Ali: HE TALKS!

Sesshomaru: . . .

Ali: (sigh) Not until you answer my question.

Sesshomaru: . . .

Ali: ANSWER THE QUESTION DAMN IT!

Sesshomaru: I forgot it.

(Ali falls anime style): FINE! Even though I don't like repeating myself, I'll ask again. How does it feel to be one of the main characters of one of my fics?

Sesshomaru: I don't know.

Ali :( fuming) FINE! ALRIGHT! DON'T GIVE A STRAIGHT ANSWER! TO THE STORY!

* * *

**Second Impressions Can Go a Long Way**

**Chapter 1: The Fight**

* * *

**"Iron Reever Soul Steeler!" **(Is that right?) 

As Inuyasha lashed out at his much hated half brother, Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Fool. You think that pathetic attempt would hurt me?"

"At least I would try you bastard!" Inuyasha bravely retorted.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Barely dodging a giant boomerang, Sesshomaru looked down to see a human woman dressed in a black suit with pink armor in stance, smirking at him.

_'Pathetic human. There is nothing to be smirking about.'_

Suddenly, the stoic lord heard a swishing sound coming closer and closer. Turning around quickly, he saw what was exactly making the irritating noise. Not being able to move quickly enough, Sesshomaru took out his sword to block the demon bone from cutting him in half. Finally, he took hold of the boomerang and examined it.

_'That human was able to throw this? She has the strength of a demon . . .'_

"HEY! Give me my hiraikotsu demon!" the demon slayer exclaimed taking out her long, polished sword out from the sheath on her left hip.

The lord smirked "As you wish . . ." and he threw the boomerang back at her, but with more acceleration and it wasn't as skilled, but it was good anyway. Sango just smirked. _'Just wait for it . . . no-' But_ before she could get out of the way, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and hauled her out of harms way.

"What did you do that for? I was gonna get out of the way but you had to go and come to the rescue, didn't you!" Sango yelled angrily.

"Well I wouldn't have saved you if you stayed out of the fight!"

"I DIDN'T NEED SAVING!" (This is Kagome and Miroku in the background: O.o;)

"Lord Sesshomaru you can strike Inuyasha now that you have the chance!" Sesshomaru's ugly servant, Jaken whispered in the lords pointed ear.

"I will not stoop that low." He replied coolly. "Inuyasha! Remember that we have a fight to continue later on!" Sesshomaru called out, interrupting Inuyasha and Sango's heated argument.

The hanyou turned sharply to his half brother. "Come back here Sesshomaru! We aren't done yet!" But the lord was already gone.

"Grrr . . . DAMN IT SANGO! SEE WHAT YOU DID?"

"I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING!"

"Enough." Miroku cut in. "We will see Sesshomaru another time. Right now, we rest."

"What do you mean 'rest'? You didn't do anything ya lecher!" Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome's voice rang, followed by a loud thud

"Ack!"

"Now we all can get some sleep." Kagome said happily.

**While everyone was sleeping . . .**

Looking around their small camp, Sango stood to her feet with Kirara by her side, fully transformed into her larger form.

"C'mon Kirara." She said silently. Sango got on her back and a quietly as she could, the two tails flew into the sky.

* * *

My third fic! PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!


	2. Second Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha!

I'm updating this chapter two days after (That rhymed!)because I didn't think it was fair that the first was so short. But I am making this chapter longer so don't worry!

(Cheers and applauses in the background)

Thank you to all those who reviewed! I thank thee . . . lol.

* * *

**Second Impressions Go a Long Way**

**Chapter 2: Second Thoughts**

* * *

As soon as Kirara landed on the grass covered ground, Sango got off her companion and gracefully went over to the hill top not to far away from camp. Turning back to Kirara, Sango gave a nod that signaled the two tails that she could leave. Kirara gave a nod in understanding and took of back to camp. 

The demon slayer has been going out of camp to go to this certain place. No one knew this. Not even Inuyasha and he was the light sleeper and had great senses in the group. Laying down on the soft green mass, Sango let out a sigh.

_'Today was not my day . . . then again when is it ever?' _

While she was at this spot for the past few nights, all she's been doing was thinking. Thinking about her journey, past, her friends, getting revenge on Naraku, her brother . . .

_'Kohaku . . .'_

* * *

He had been going to search for Inuyasha when he spotted her. It wasn't intentional; he didn't even notice her scent. There was the taijiya on the hill top, lying in the grass looking into the clear, starlit night. Sesshomaru stood not so far away from her, staring at her with his emotionless golden orbs. He never fought her until this day and he knew nothing of her except she was a demon slayer; he could tell by the suit she wore, but now she was in a kimono. She also had no weapons on her. 

But he also knew she could sense him. _'What is the taijiya doing leaving herself alone. She is unprepared . . . a foolish human indeed.' _

Oh how wrong he was. She was prepared, always on guard. Sango sensed his demonic aura coming towards her, but made no move to show it. She wasn't afraid of him. Even if she didn't have her hiraikotsu; she still had her sword where he couldn't see it and her hidden dagger on her right arm. And plus, part of her training is to never fear the opponent . . . or anything for that matter.

The slayer could tell he was coming closer to her spot on the hill . . . he knew it, but something was bugging him. Why doesn't she make a move . . .?

_'What is she thinking?' _

"Don't come any closer, demon." The slayer called out, breaking the silence around them.

She wasn't looking at him, but the sky. With a calm movement, she stood and faced him, making her sword noticeable. "Why did you come here Sesshomaru?" She said, voice void of any emotion.

"Taijiya, why are you away from your group?" He replied with an equally emotionless voice.

"What's it to you?"

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru just stood there. Taking this as an opportunity, Sango charged towards him with speed worthy of a demon and tried to punch him, but he easily caught her fist in his own hand and Sango just smirked. _'Right where I want him.' _

Sesshomaru was shocked. She attacked him likehe was there to _fight_. Even if he wasn't there to do that, that didn't mean he wouldn't want to enjoy a little round with this fast human. But what shocked him more was that right after she attempted to punch him in the nose, she kicked him in his stomach with her left foot pushed off of him like she was jumping off the ground! The lord stumbled back, but quickly regained his posture. He looked calm but that didn't mean he was calm in the inside. He was angry, but slightly impressed that this human managed to catch him off guard.

_Slightly. _

"You wish to fight? . . . You just got yourself one." Taking his hand, he put it in front of his face and then the poisonous green whip of his appeared where his lethal claws are. He lashed out at Sango who was partly expecting this, but she barely dodged it. Thinking she had the time, Sango removed her kimono skirt to reveal her slayer suit underneath it. Sesshomaru lashed out again before she could remove her shirt, but that didn't matter. She can move more freely now and it did nothing to stop that.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to know why you are out here by yourself taijiya."

"I don't care what you wish to know and what you don't. Besides my name is Sango! Learn to use it!" She snarled while dodging the glowing whip. She ran to retrieve her forgotten sword and she took it out of its sheath. Running towards the demon with the same speed as before, she held her sword to her side and flipped it so the duller side was the one she would be using. She didn't want to kill him. That was Inuyasha's goal. Letting out all her frustrations is hers.

_'Frustrations being Miroku and his wondering hand, Naraku, and me being disturbed while I was finally relaxing.' _

Sesshomaru was ready. As she came closer, she put her sword above her head and pulled it down. Sesshomaru dodged it. In a blink of an eye, he was behind her and used his whip to take the sword out of her hand forcefully and caught it with his own. He didn't want to kill her for some reason he could not decipher. Moving the sword next to his head, he slashed it out to hit her in her side.

_'Oh no you don't!' _She turned and you could hear the sound of metal against metal. Sesshomaru, surprised, looked down and found a long dagger coming out of the girl's sleeve and it was blocking his attack.

_'Smart human.' _

Backing off her to give her space, Sesshomaru spoke up.

"I must say that I am surprised. You are a clever human . . . Sango." His normally blank face smirking and Sango found it incredibly sexy, even if his voice was blank.

_'No! Bad Sango. Don't think like that.' _

Sesshomaru could see her face due to the moon light. Was she . . . _blushing? _

She didn't know how to reply.

"Th-thanks I guess . . ."

Sesshomaru nodded. He felt it was time to leave. He didn't want Inuyasha to notice him now. He had his fun. "I wish to fight you again Sango." And with that said line, he was gone in a flash.

_'Me too Sesshomaru.' _It was true. Sango saw him as a worthy opponent and she was glad she had a fight that wasn't boring like all the other ones. She also knew he felt the same way.

_I wish to fight you again Sango . . . _

_'And I'll be waiting.'_

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out upon seeing her lord. She ran over to him once he landed. He looked at her and then at Jaken. 

"L-lord Sesshomaru! Where were you? I was worried!" Jaken bowed to his master. Sesshomaru said nothing.Instead he went over to a random tree and sat there. There was silence filling the air.

"Jaken, go with Rin to find food for her." He said after he heard Rin's stomache growl.

"But Lord Sessh-"

"Now."

"Yes mi lord." Then they were gone.

Looking back on the match with Sango, Sessomaru thought she was a humanworthy of atleast some respect from him. Shje surprised him more than any opponent he had in his long, demon life. Actually, she was the first one to knock him off gaurd. Sango intrigued him.

_'How can my opinion change after just one match?'_

_How can it . . .?_

* * *

Wow! I'd say I got a lot of reviews for the first chapter! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! 

**NOW PLEASE BE KIND AND REVIEW AGAIN! IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND IT MAKES ME A BETTER WRITER IF ALL YOU READERS INSPIRE ME! _AND YOU DON'T WANT A LOUSY WRITER DO YOU? _**

Reviewers: . . .no!

**EXACTLY! REVIEW!**

**And thanks again!**


	3. Beginning of a New Bond

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha . . . but I own the plot of this fic!

I'm thinking of doing another Sango/Sesshomaru fic because I had the most fun making this fic, but I want to get all my other pairings I want to do too. But I can't figure it out . . . I AM going to do another one of Sango and Sesshomaru though! I need time cuz I just started one so . . . yeah.

The next fic I'm going to be doing of Inuyasha is a Sango/Bankotsu! YAY! I love that pairing. I can't help it. I have a thing for diverse couples! It's just to ordinary for the real couples. You know what I'm sayin'?

O.k I'm probably freaking you readers out by now so I'll shut up . . .

* * *

**Second Impressions Go a Long Way**

**Chapter 3:Beginning of a New Bond**

* * *

Sango put on her kimono bottom and fixed it so her outfit looks the same as it always does, picked up her sword and sheathed it while waiting for Kirara to come back before sunrise. She walked over to the same spot she was relaxing in before Sesshomaru showed up, which was not to long ago. She started thinking of things she thinks at this spot. 

_'Kohaku . . . when I see you again, I will get you back and **avenge **father and our people.' _

That was her last thought as she drifted off into a light sleep. Not to soon after, Kirara came to get Sango to bring her back to camp. Once the cat demon landed on the hill top, she walked over to her mistress and found her sleeping. Lowering her head, Kirara gently nugded Sango on her cheek, silently telling her to wake up.

Sango opened her drowsy eyes and they flutteed a bit until they were fully open and was staring at red cat-eyes. Sango yawned and stood from her position and stretched out her limbs, then turned to look at her companion.

"Hey Kirara. Time to go?" Kirara nodded her head, understanding what Sango said. Sango straddled Kirara's back and soon they were flying to their destination. Later, Sango was quietly getting into the sleeping bag Kagome brought from the future until she heard something that froze her entire body.

"Where were you Sango?" She turned to Inuyasha and looked him in the eye.

"I went for a walk."

She could be telling the truth because she looked like she wasn't lying, but Inuyasha's nose said differently when he sniffed the air. "You're lying Sango. I can smell it . . ." His sense of smell picked up another scent that wasn't Sango's. But it was familiar . . . then something clicked in his head and he gave one of his strongest glares he could give towards Sango. "Why do I smell Sesshomaru's scent on you?" His voice was low and deadly calm.

Sango was taken back by the sudden question. Should she tell him? If she doesn't, he could start another argument with her and she did't want that.

"I ran into Sesshomaru and we fought some."

Inuyasha jumped to stand and turned his head to sniff the air of any traces of his scent, but found nothing. "Where is he?"

"He left." Sango shrugged.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Do I look or smell hurt to you in anyway?" Inuyasha's nose twitched.

"No . . ."

"See? Now let's get some sleep."

"You still didn't answer my question you know." The hanyou stated, moving to sit back down. Sango's face turned rock hard. She knew what the question was. She just didn't want to answer it.

"What's it to you? It's not like you care about my well being." She replied coldly. Enough for Inuyasha to shiver.

"You'd be surprised Sango. I do care." Sango turned to Inuyasha and her face softened. Inuyasha, who just saw his slip-up, regained his posture and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Keh. I'm just don't want you to get your head hacked off. Besides me, you're the strongest fighter in our group."

"Thanks Inuyasha." Sango said softly. The said boy looked at her with surprise etched on his face.

"For what?"

"For caring for me." Inuyasha could smell the faint scent of salt. He looked in her eyes, but saw no tears even if her eyes got watery. Inuyasha gave a nod and closed his eyes when Sango laid in her makeshift bed, Inuyasha's question completely forgotten. _'How could I not care Sango? You're like a sister to me . . .' _

**Morning . . .**

After the group cleaned the campsite, they continued on their journey.

"So . . . what do you think we will get today?" Kagome asked, breaking the comfortable silence as they walked on.

"Dunno. I'm hoping to fight Sesshomaru today." Inuyasha replied. Kagome sighed.

After a few moments of silence, Inuyasha froze and turned around.

"A demon's coming . . ." He said with a low voice.

"A strong one too." Sango added. All of them stood still. That is until the ground started shaking slightly and out of the trees came a big bear demon.

Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga while Miroku put his staff infront of his body.Sango pulled her hiraikotsu over her head and crouched, and Kagome took out one of her arrows.

"Give me the jewel shard, wench!" The demons disgusting voice rung throughout the land, his claws coming towards Kagome.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha slashed the demon's arm off and it howled in pain.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango salshed the demon in half with the boomerang.

After everyone cleared out of the way, Miroku took off the beads on his right hand. "WIND TUNNEL!"

After everything was cleaned up, they went on. Inuyasha looked at Sango and snickered.

"A strong demon you say . . .?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

**A break and1 hour later . . . (For some reason I do that in all my stories . . .O.o)**

"Hey look! I see a village!" Miroku exclaimed.

"I see it too!" Shippou rejoiced. (First time he said something huh?)

Inuyasha stopped. Once again smelling a demon coming their way, but it was Sesshomaru this time. "Sesshomaru." He muttered.

"He is coming?" Sango asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back." Sango went in the woods to change into her demon slaying suit.

Just as she left, Sesshomaru appeared infront of the group, no more than a few yards of space between them. Inuyasha got out his famous sword and pointed it towards the demon lord.

"Are you ready to continue our match brother?" Sesshomaru asked cooly, taking out his deadly sword also. (I forget the name of it!)

"You bet!" This is when Sango came out through the woods and stood beside Inuyasha. She and Sesshomaru locked eyes for a second, then he turned back to his younger brother.

"We shall begin." Sesshomaru jumped up into the air while Inuyasha did also. They clashed swords for a few minutes before the half brothers heard an all to familiar sound. They looked down to see Sango's weapon coming towards them. They both moved so they wouldn't get hurt and Inuyasha glared down at the slayer.

"What the hell Sango?" Inuyasha shouted. Sango caught her hiraikotsu and smirked.

"What Inuyasha? Did I scare you?" She replied jokingly.

"NO!"

Sesshomaru looked at Sango and ran towards her and formed his whip. _'This again . . . well Sesshomaru, you got what you wished for.' _She thought throwing her boomerang at him and took out her sword fast. Sesshomaru dodged it and ran towards her faster and pulled his whip toward her, but she dodged it. He knew she would.

Sango, like before, flipped her sword over to the duller side, but this time she didn't run after him. Instead, he ran to her. As he was getting closer, he vanished and appeared behind her. _'Like last time . . .'_

"To slow." Sesshomaru mutteredlow enough for Inuyasha not to hearand grabbed her sword from her hand and put his deadly one back in it's sheath. That little comment shocked her, she didn't even make a move to take her sword back, but she regained her posture when her hiraikotsu came back and she caught it. But she felt a sharp pain going through the back of her neck and soon was in a land of darkness.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru?" Miroku and Inuyasha asked, utterly surprised and angered at his actions. Sesshomaru picked Sango up from the dirty ground and put her over his shoulder and picked up her heavy weapon also.

"If you want to see her alive, then do not follow me, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated and lept off into the sky.

"Grrr . . . like hell we won't!" Inuyasha was about to take off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and found Kagome looking sad and she shook her head.

"You heard what he said Inuyasha. We can't do anything."

"Kagome's right." Miroku gripped his staff, his knuckles turning white. He wanted Sango back just as much as they did. _'If he does anything . . . I will personally see to it that he dies.'_

* * *

Sango could feel wind hitting her face and she opened her eyes. She couldn't see claerly and the wind wasn't helping either when it hit her eyes so she closed them again. It was then that she felt a faint pain in the back of her neck and she instinctivly put her hand on it and rubbed it to sooth the pain. 

"Ow . . ." Sesshomaru glanced down and saw that the slayer woke up. He saw her disgruntled expression and had amusement in his eyes but it dissappeared when she opened hers.

"You're awake." He stated the obvious while looking down at her. He switched her position once he was out of Inuyasha's sight, now he was carrying her bridal style.

Sango's mind registered everything that happened now. She glared up at Sesshomaru and tried to get out of his hold, but he shook his head.

"If you want to fall all the way down there, then be my guest, but I'm just warning you."

Sango glanced down and quickly wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck unconsiously.

This woman surprised and intrigued him. He didn't even know what he was doing when he was back there, supposedly fighting Inuyasha.

"Wh-where are you taking me?"

"To my castle. That way we can have a decent match. You intrigue me slayer."

"Sango!" She said, not realizing what the lord had said.

Sesshomaru let out a small smirk. "Sango. Than after, I'm going to take you back to your friends."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You're the first human to ever challenge me. And not even a demon could catch me off guard like you did."

"Oh . . . but after this you take me straight to my friends." She demanded.

"Sango . . . why do you not fear me?"

"I don't fear anything." She said quietly.

Sesshomaru nodded and saw his castle come into view. Soon he will be able to spar with this worthy opponent once again.

* * *

I'm sorry! I wanted to make this longer but I wanna get it in before I got to bed! 

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Do You Know Who You're Dealing With?

**Disclaimer:** I. do. not. own. Inuyasha.

O.k. Like I said before, I already started my Bankotsu/Sango pairing the other day!

(Applause in the background)

Thank you so much for reviewing my story everyone! It makes me happy to know that people out there would actually read my stories. I am grateful. I'm in a good mood now so I _might _make this chapter longer! PROMISE! I'm not going to bed at this time of DAY so I'm gonna get it done since it's Friday. NO Hell (School) TOMORROW SO I GET TO STAY UP AS LATE AS I WANNA! YES!

* * *

**Second Impressions Go a Long Way**

**Chapter 4: Do You Know Who You're Dealing With?**

* * *

"I hope Sango's o.k. . . ." Kagome wondered out loud. Inuyasha heard, jumped up in one of the big trees and laid down on one big branch. 

"She is. If she didn't know how to take care of herself, you think I would of gone after my pig-headed brother?"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment, then slowly nodded, even if she wasn't satisfied with Inuyasha's answer. "I know but still . . ."

"Look. She is o.k. Trust me Kagome." Inuyasha closed his eyes in order to go to sleep. It's been since morning when Sesshomaru took Sango from their traveling pack. Everyone was worried of course. Miroku wasn't in a good position either. Well to Miroku, which was himself, he wasn't. He wanted Sango back because he is the closest to her in this group and the other way around.

"I always do, Inuyasha." Kagome turned to the monk. He was sad. Kagome sensed it in his aura.

But he didn't look that way when he was in the village. He might have been putting on a mask, but he was going around and flirting with every pretty girl his perverted eyes laid on. Now that was confusing the hell out of the whole group. And when they left the village to turn in for the night since they didn't have money to stay at the inn, there were no houses to exercise, and Miroku didn't feel like doing a fake exercism like he always does in situations like this, they camped out for the night in a nearby forest and Miroku turned into a sulking monk once again.

"Miroku, maybe we should turn in for the rest of the night. Inuyasha is so c'mon." Miroku nodded, got up, and went to his spot on the ground close to the fire without a word spoken to the rest of the group.

Shippou, who was watching, and jumped on Kagome's shoulder, his cute face filled with confusion. "Is Miroku gonna be o.k., Kagome?"

She turned to the little kitsune. "I really hope so Shippou I really do . . ."

_For his sake. . . and our own._

* * *

Sesshomaru gracefully landed in front of his castle and looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms. Right after Sesshomaru mentioned he could see his castle, which was still very far away from them then, she fell asleep like she was knocked out by something. Sango must have been really tired . . . or maybe she got too dizzy at the amazing speed he was flying at. 

He would have to wait for the fight. They could have it tomorrow, but he isn't that patient when he has to wait for a decent fight. But seeing that his soon to be opponent, who is right now his captive, is obviously tired at the moment, he was willing to put the reason he brought her to his castle on hold for now.

He jumped up to the balcony that was on the second floor, which was pretty high up and he brought her to _his _bed. It's not like he sleeps in it anyway. He sleeps outside on one of the trees, much like what Inuyasha does. Plus he hardly needs any sleep since he is full dog demon. He just has this for times when he is seriously wounded. The only time that happened was when Inuyasha used the wind scar for the first time when they were fighting and Sesshomaru got hit with the deadly attack. But he didn't come back to his castle. That was how he met Rin.

Sesshomaru put her on the bed not to gently, but enough for the slayer to stay asleep. He looked at her for a few seconds and saw her shiver from the breeze coming from outside. He put a blanket over her shivering form. Now there must be something wrong with him. He should not even LOOK at her with this much respect, let alone treat her like she was actually _important _to him.

No . . . he couldn't start caring for this human. He realized he was becoming slightly attached to her now and he didn't like it.

He should just kill her.

Deciding on that, he lifted his clawed hand up in front of his face and flexed the lethal weapons. He glanced at the sleeping form on his bed and put his hand in aposition that could kill her with one flick of his wrist. The lordput his fingers so that they lightly touched her neck. He stilled when she stirred just slightly.He was about to decapitate her head from the rest of her when he felt a slight feeling in his stomach.

He couldn't.

He couldn't bring himself to do it.

Why . . .?

Why did he hesitate to do something he was willing to do and stop so suddenly?

_'It would be like killing Rin . . .'_

He stilled. Everything was silent around him. Those words echoing in his mind.

_Killing Rin . . ._

Even if Rin was a child, a _human _no less, he cared for her. The lord never showed it though. If he killed her with his own youkai hands, he wouldn't live with it. Sure he could bring her back, but what would she do? He would be betraying her. The poor girl already lost everything in her life. She lost her family, her home, and she was beated in her village like she was a slave to those rude people. She was even mute when he met the now joyful Rin. But seeing the horrible things she saw at her young age, it was understandable to be like that.

Sesshomaru glanced down at Sango's face, only to realize that he still had his claws at her neck, and she was looking straight at him with stone cold eyes. She was now wide awake.

" . . . Are you going to do it or what?" She asked with the coldest voice he has ever heard. Not even his own voice was like that. Her's was cold, emotionless, bitter, and he could hear the smallest amount of hope in her voice. Her face held the same emotions.

What is she hoping for?

For him to stop?

He looked over her face, examining her profile.

No . . . she _wanted _this. He some how knew it.

Did she see things that made her feel the way she feels now? Why does she want to die?

* * *

She was in a world of darkness. But it wasn't a bad darkness. It was peaceful. And something was calling her out of this peace. She didn't know what it was, but she wanted out. 

Sango opened her drowsy eyes. At first everything was a big blur in her vision, then she felt something sharp jab lightly at her throat. She was wide awake now. Barely taking in her surroundings, she saw an arm. Her cinnamon eyes went up to the head and she was shocked. This was a surprise!

Sesshomaru had his sharp claws at her neck, she was lying in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, and The only other occupent of the room was seemingly staring into space.

She felt nervous, on high alert, and for some reason she felt betrayed.

There is that word again. Betrayed.

Isn't it so hard to figure out how one word can easily effect the heart and mind in such an agonizing way?

She knew betrayel all to well, experienced it both ways. She was decieved by Naraku two times. And the bastard had the nerve to use her brother to get Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga into his filthy hands! She had a choice. It was either her dear brother, or her friends. She didn't know what to do at the time. She was confused. But it didn't matter. In the end, Naraku decieved her once again and she ended up right where she started. Badly wounded, no brother by her side, Inuyasha had his faithful sword back. She betrayed the whole group. She felt that she also betrayed Kohaku, and herself.

And yet they still accepted her. She would be eternally grateful to them for being by her side.

But it wasn't enough for her to be happy.

The people that she called her family were slaughtered before her very eyes. And Kohaku is in Naraku's clutches. She was alone.

Sango oftened wondered and asked herself what she had done to deserve all this. The answer never came. She didn't deserve it. She was a good person and she didn't do anything. She came back to the present and stared into Sesshomaru's face with the coldest expression she could muster at the moment.

He betrayed her. She felt it. She would of forgive him for the whole kidnapping thing but this was more important.

Sango looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. Trying to see any emotion run through them.

They say your eyes are the windows to your very soul. If that's true . . . then why is his always emotionless? Sure she probably saw the slightest emotion in there before. But it was respect. That was when they fought the night before all this. But this time, she saw emotions in his eyes, but couldn't make it out. Suddenly, his eyes became hard once again.

He glanced down and he figured out she was awake. He looked surprised for a split second, but it could have been her imagination. There was a few moments of silence.

Sango used her most coldest voice ever, even scaring the hell out of herself.

" . . . Are you going to do it or what?"

He looked at her for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few seconds. He slowly took his hand away from her neck. Sango's expression remained the same.

"I will not stain my hands with the filthy blood of a human." He turned to walk away.

"Why are you stopping now? You did it before. You have to think of a better excuse to get it past me." This halted him where he stood a few feet away from the bed. There was a deadly calm silence that filled the room.

Sesshomaru ignored the comment. "Get some sleep slayer. Tomorrow we will fight." He walked out of the room. Sango turned on her side and let out a long sigh. He almost did it.

"You can count on me winning . . . demon." She said determined before she fell asleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked down the hall from the room he came out of. The nerve of the slayer. 

Tomorrow he would win. He'll do anything to make her realize just who she is dealing with.

_'Tomorrow Sango . . .tomorrow I will make you know just who exactly is the stronger being between the two of us.'_

* * *

**I'm DONE! Nothing went wrong in this chapter! **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! **

**REVIEW AGAIN IF YOU WANT ANOTHER SATISFYING CHAPTER.**

-Ali


	5. The Demon and the Slayer's Fight PtI

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha! If I did Kagome wouldn't be the center of mostly _all _the male attention in the show! Geez I mean c'mon! Kouga, Inuyasha, Hobo -- I mean Hojo! Miroku gropes her sometimes and she always gets kidnapped! Damn! And all Sango has is Miroku and Koranosuke Takeda! And that was only one episode he appeared in! ONE! It's not that I hate Kagome, it's just that I'd wish she would just stop being the center of the attention! And she needs to get stronger too. I'm overreacting aren't I? I'll stop now . . . but I still don't like it.

5th Chapter of this story coming right up!

* * *

**Second Impressions Go a Long Way**

**Chapter 5: The Demon and the Slayer's Fight. Pt. I**

* * *

Kagome and Shippou came back to the campsite from the small hot spring they found not to long ago. Shippou sat on the ground close to the put out fire and Kagome went to her big supply bag and put the lotion and hair products she used at the hot spring in it. She looked around the campsite. Inuyasha was in the same tree he slept in the night before, Miroku was leaning against that very tree with his head bowed and his eyes closed and everything they used that night such as their sleeping bags and such had been packed already. 

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree once he knew that they were ready to leave. They wouldn't go very far because they still had Sango to wait for. Inuyasha was mad at his bastard half-brother. But it confused him. Why would Sesshomaru take Sango? That isn't like him . . . hell they never even interacted with eachother. Then something in the Hanyou's head clicked.

_'That night sango went away . . . she said she had a fight with Sesshomaru. I smelled him on her. Maybe it has something to do with that fight?'_

But no matter how much stuff came to Inuyasha's head, he was still confused about his half-brother's behavior. That was not like the cold, merciless, pig-headed Sesshomaru he was used to seeing, as well as fighting.

"Ready? We'll settle when the sun starts to set. Any objections?" Inuyasha spoke. Everyone shook their heads. He wasn't in the mood to talk. His confusion and Sango getting kidnapped were making him mad enough.

After Kagome got her bag on her back, Inuyasha started walking with the others trailing behind him.

* * *

Sango stretched out her muscles and worked out the kinks, determenation written on every feature of her face. Since she woke up she has been getting ready for the big fight that was going to take place soon. She could see Sesshomaru standing on one side of his incredibly big fighting arena, looking as cold as ever. The arena was the same as the land she traveled on with her gang. Dirt and all. It's just the big walls around them that were different. Taking her position on the fighting ground, she turned to face her opponent. 

Sesshomaru watched her carefully as she walked to her position on the field. She looked confident, walked confident, even looked laid back. That just made him smirk though. Overly confident people are always the ones who get seriously injured. A perfect example being his dimwitted half-brother. The slayer turned to face him with a determined look.

Sango looked at Sesshomaru's face. He was smirking! The nerve! Sango resisted the urdge to go over there and wipe it off his handsome face. _'We'll see who is smirking in the end of this battle, Sesshomaru.' _She ended her thoughts when she saw a . . . a thing come onto the battle field. When she saw the ugly, horrified features on the creature she reconized it to be that toad demon who practically cowars from from a slug and who serves the snobbish demon lord as if Sesshomaru was his master and the toad was the obedient dog on a leash.

Jaken scurried over to the very last spot he wanted to be at now. Why did Lord Sesshomaru have to make him do this? Why not that infuriating human child, Rin? Or one of the house servants? Why not just start when Sesshomaru said they could start? His lord could be most confusing at times.

Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken almost impatiently. The coward. Can't even announce a fight. It was pathetic to be scared. He saw Jaken putting his green hand above his unnaturally round head.

"Ready!" The fighters looked directly at one another.

"Set!" Sango crouched low in her fighting stance while Sesshomaru stood unmoving. _'This is it. No holding back.'_

Right before Jaken said the word that would start this fight, he ran as fast as his unusual feet could let him.

**"Fight!" **Immediatly Sesshomaru charged towards Sango.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out as the centipede demon sprayed its acid at her and grabbed her, hauling her out of the way before the acid could touch the girl anywhere. 

"Stay here, O.k." It wasn't a question, it was a command. Inuyasha gave his full attention to the filthy beast in front of his amber eyes.

Miroku, who was fighting as well, took out one of his sutras and got ready to throw it at the demon. "**Sacred Sutra!" **He threw it at the large centipede, but as fate would have it, it missed when the demon moved. It ignored Miroku and went for Kagome, who had the jewel shards in the first place. But before the centipede could do anymore, Inuyasha sliced it in half with the Tetsusaiga and it fell to the ground with a loud "Thud".

Inuyasha sighed irritably while putting his sword back in its sheath. He turned to face the monk with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What the hell happened back there, Miroku?" Inuyasha nearly shouted at the said man.

Miroku bowed his head in shame. He didn't know actually. He usually had more control over the sutras he used. What was exactly wrong with him?

"Inuyasha! Calm down. It isn't Miroku's fault!" Kagome defended the human male of the group. Shippou nodded in agreement from his position on Kagome's shoulder and jumped on Miroku's after.

"You could have gotten killed, Kagome! Why should I-"

"Inuyasha! **Sit boy!"** Kagome hollered at the dense half demon. She let out a sigh, went over to Miroku and patted him lightly on the back. He looked up with apoligizing eyes. Kagome smiled softly. She understood what was wrong with the monk. He was sad. And when people are sad they are less active then they are normally and are in their own world.

* * *

Sesshomaru ran towards Sango and he could see her smirking. He knew the reason behind that smirk and he was going to give her something that would turn that smirk into a rather surprised look. Right when he was just a few feet away from the slayer and like the last two times, he dissappeared. 

Sango was tired of it. _'Here we go again with the whole running thing.' _She thought in a lazy tone. But the next thing was that he dissappeared. She was expecting that, but he took a different aproach than before. She felt his aura and looked up to see him coming down with a fist. She moved out of the way just in time. Sesshomaru's fist connected with the dirt ground. Hard. Sango's eyes slightly widened at the big dent the force had created in the ground. She quickly got over it and ran close enough so she could attack him.

Sango swung her Hiraikotsu diagnally at Sesshomaru's torso, but unfortunately, he was faster and dodged it. sango wasted no time. She charged towards him, stopped infront of him and slashed out with her hiraikotsu. Just like she planned, Sesshomaru jumped back and, letting out her original battle shout, she threw the boomerang towards him while he was still in the air.

sesshomaru wasn't expecting this. He barely dodged it, but his arm got a minor cut (In this fic, I'm going to let Sessomaru have his arm Inuyasha hacked off.). He growled and brought out his familiar, deadly whip. Sango rolled her eyes just to tick him off. He whipped out at her and she dodged each and everyone of his attacks.

Sango didn't notice it, but after each attack he gave her, he was getting closer and closer to her. Once she noticed though, his claws were pointed towards her face and he brought the hand down. Sango immediatly put the boomerang in front of her and struggled with holding her end. Sesshomaru's claws were slowly cracking her hiraikotsu and her eyes widened in disbelief and panic.

The slayer kicked him in the stomach so he would get off of the weapon she was sporting at the moment. He smirked, even if the kick actually was painful. His hyper-sensitive hearing heard the cracking. Sango didn't belive it and looked shocked. He did the only thing he thought he could at the moment. He punched her in the gut.

Sango was gasping for air when she looked at Sesshomaru's peircing amber eyes. He was **laughing **at her! Not out in the open though, but she could see the cruel amusment in those orbs. All she could see was red now. She took out her sword and made a move to cut off those damn feet of his, but he moved out of the way. She got up from the crouching position she was in and saw that he was also taking out the regular sword he packed before this fight.

The sound of metal clashing with metal rung through the arena. If you were far away from the fight all you could see are blurs coming from each direction on the field. It would even be hard to belive that Sesshomaru was facing a human. A woman no less.

Sesshomaru really had to bite back a laugh. "Letting your anger get the better of you is weak. You may appear like you are faster, more determined. But your intelligence is lacking, Sango." Sesshomaru said as Sango rushed her sword at him over and over again. She didn't answer him. Instead she tried to punch him in the mouth. He was guessing she wanted him to shut up.

Sango was mad, but that didn't mean she would let her gaurd down. "You know," she panted slightly while Sesshomaru looked like they didn't even start the fight yet. "I like it better when you were silent and cold you bastard!" She was really getting agrivated with that expression on his face. As he caught her wrist, her foot knocked him off his feet.

Before hitting the ground with his back in a very humiliating way, his hands came out and he did a back hand spring while Sango jump a few feet away. He was still smirking. She had power of a demon. He was surprised at the speed she was displaying when they were fighting with their swords. Speaking of which, Sesshomaru looked Sango up and down. She had a cut on her hip and one on her forearm.

Sango didn't feel like fighting with swords so she threw hers to the side and put her fists up.

Sesshomaru saw this and he stuck his sword in the ground so it was standing upright. So his opponent wanted to fight like this? He would follow her. Sure a few punches and kicks were thrown, but they never no weapons with them. He knew she had that hidden dagger in her suit and he didn't care. That would be cheating. The slayer wouldn't stoop that low.

* * *

Cliffy I guess. But don't worry. The next chapter will be the ending of the fight. Who will win? I don't know myself. I make it up as I go along. 

O.k. Sorry it took so long to update but school hasbeen a bitch. Homework piled up and such. And it's putting me in a mood that I don't feel inspired to write! I'm sooooooooo sorry!

**REVIEW! **It will make it better! I promise!


	6. The Demon and the Slayer's Fight Pt II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha . . . nor do I own my house. All I own is the bed I sleep in and the thirty bucks I have. But writing stories for Inuyasha fanfic lovers, I'm absolutley content with.

I updated! Aren't you happy? I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! The problems in my house have been getting worse and I've been more . . . angry, upset, and frustrated. And I still feel that way, but it's modivating me to write stories now. When I'm happy, I want to write a certain genre and when I feel negative emotions, I want to write still, but with more . . . violence and stuff like that. It helps some-what with getting my frustrations outta my system. BUT KNOW THIS; I'm going to update as much as I can for all my stories! It's just school, home and other things have been hectic. Now I'm going to counseling every week (My mom's idea. I'm not happy with it though. Infact I'm pissed about it.)

* * *

**Second Impressions Go Long Ways**

**The Demon and the Slayer's Fight Pt. II**

* * *

"Damn it! What the hell is taking that bastard so long to bring Sango back! Arrrgh!" Inuyasha punched the thick tree as hard as he could, causing everyone around him to flinch at the flying wood chips shooting in all directions. 

"Calm down Inuyasha! It isn't going to help just yelling and punching stuff!"

"**Yes **it will. It willl help me relieve all the stress that's building to the highest fucking peek in my body! We gotta find Naraku! And Sesshomaru is making it all worse! When I see him-"

"When you see him you'll tear his arm off. Yada yada yada-" Miroku's angry voice cut in, "Give it a rest Inuyasha. And Lady Kagome is right. Hitting random objects might be good for _you,_ but it's not helping us feel any better. And it won't help us track down Naraku in the near future, either." He saw Kagome nod in the corner of his eye while he watched Inuyasha's expression become that of confusion, but then it quickly was replaced by one of anger.

"Shut the hell up Miroku!-" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, "Keh! Like you know anything. You're the one that should be just as angry! So don't you tell me what to do you lech- ACK!" Once again, Kagome had to sit her half demon friend. He was so dense. She looked towards Miroku and saw that his eyes were covered by bangs and his hand that was holding the staff was shaking noticably. But she had to admit, he should be more angrier than Inuyasha. After all, he was the one in the group who supposedly loved Sango. He's the one that should be hitting that tree.

Shippou shook his head in sympathy for Inuyasha. Shippou was younger than Inuyasha, but he still had the smarts when it comes down to this.

_'The densest person ever created.' _Shippou decided and hopped on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku looked at him through his bangs sadly and Shippou, thinking it would help, patted the back of the sad monk's head softly.He saw that Miroku smiled, but the smile didn't seem to reach his eyes and it seemed forced.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who had just got up from his all to fimiliar position on the ground and sighed. "C'mon. Lets get settled here. It's sunset, so we're going to rest."

* * *

Sango blocked another punch that come from the demon she was fighting and kept dodging. Damn! If she could just use her dagger! But she would cheat. And only the holiest of beings know how much that would go against everything she stood for. Besides, she was . . . enjoying herself somewhat. It's just that she hasn't been in this good of a fight for who knows how long. 

Sesshomaru was punching, but not his hardest. He thought that if he did, he would knock her head off (A little . . . to much pride I put into his head, huh?). But the punches were still hard. While throwing punches left and right, he kept glancing at her face. It shone with prespiration, she had a focused expression, but her eyes. . . they held . . . excitement? What was she excited about? And why was she not fighting back? She must be up to something . . . but what? Seeing that she wasn't fighting back, he pulled away and landed a few feet back while he saw her standing there, heavingslightly.

"Why do you not fight back slayer?" He asked suspiciously, even though his face remained an icy picture. The stoic lord watched her as her face turned into a smirk.

"Why? . . . I don't know. Maybe I should ask myself that question . . ." He raised an eyebrow in a shocked/questioning manner and she laughed at his action.

"You . . . ask yourself questions?"

"Yes I do. Have you not heard of that? I'm sure you ask yourself questions too." Sango replied.

Sesshomaru looked at her in a bored manner. "You are stalling slayer."

"I am?" Sesshomary didn't give her the answer she wanted, but just stayed quiet and still. Sango saw this and ran towards him with her fist pulled back and her head held high. She brought her fist forward once he was in range, and swung at his face. And what happened shocked her out of her wits. She hit the skilled lord right on the cheek! But he didn't move. Well except his head turning to the side and his eyes looking at her face from the corner of his eye.

"Why didn't you move?" she asked incrediously, her hand still connected to his marked cheek. It was a few seconds when Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist connected to the hand on his face and the other one, and, with force, turned her around, but held her wrists behind her back and twisted them slightly, earning a sharp intake of breath from his victim.

"I did not move . . . because I predicted this."

"You predicted?"

for the first time in a long time, Sesshomaru chuckled. "Yes slayer. For a good fighter, you sure are predicatble . . . am I not correct?"

"You aren't correct!" She shouted, hurting his sensitive ears a little. "I'll have you know I was the best demon slayer in my village!"She kicked her foot up and kicked him . . . not where she wanted though. He grunted in pain and let her free. She ran to the other side of the arena, and laughed, but at the same time, blushed from embaressment of exactly where she kicked her opponent. But the expression was still priceless! He was bent down slightly, his eyes clutched shut, jaw set tight, and was breathing harshly. His eyebrows were knit in anger and his hands were clutched at his sides. "**_Now _**do you think I'm predicatble Sesshomaru?"

"T-that was cheap sl-slayer!" _'Damn. this Sesshomaru does not stutter like that.' _When he opened his eyes, he was about to go towards her, but he heard a faint scream coming from inside his castle, and immediatly jumped over the walls towards it. It was Rin's voice. Her scream. She was introuble. He could smell her fear.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Sango shouted. Not giving herself time to rest, she followed Sesshomaru. She climbed up the wall using the vines attached to it and jumped down on the other side. She caught a glimpse of his retreating figure and ran as fast as she could to catch up to him. Now that was _not_ allowed he fled from the fight. That's an immediate withdrawl. Meaning that she won the fight. No doubt. But she wanted to see what was up. She hoped it wasn't that serious.

But, knowing Sesshomaru, it was important to him. He wouldn't run off like that unless it was neccesary.

* * *

**Short. I know, but I promise I'll update soon. Besides, I gotta do my homework now,**

**Did you figure out where Sango kicked Sesshomaru? . . . If you did, keep it to yourselves 'cuz I don't wanna explain it.**

**Anyways, Reaview please!**


	7. Stranger to this Place

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha.

Second Impressions Go Long Ways

Stranger to this Place

"Sesshomaru, hold on!"

Sango growled at Sesshomaru, annoyed that he ignored all her shouts towards him. If only he would just tell her what was going on. . .

Sesshomaru jumped in the second story window, and ran towards the room where Rin's scent was coming from. Once he was there, he saw her there, a large ugly demon towering over her, claws raised.

"Giten. Move away from Rin."

Giten, seeming to be the over sized demon, whipped his head around in surprise, and shamefully backed away from Rin. It was by now that Sango managed to catch up to him. Climbing on the vines that were near that window and running here seemed to be easy for her. She carefully made her way towards Rin, who happily jumped into her arms.

Rin blew raspberries at Giten. "Lord Sesshomaru will easily kick your butt, demon!" This seemed to set him off.

"Little wench!"

Sesshomaru had enough. "Sango, take Rin out of this room, and bring her downstairs." He stared pointedly at sango, who got the message and ran out of the room. He turned his attention back to the now frightened demon. "Giten. . . "

**.:.:.:.:.:. _Stranger to This Place_**

"Get back here, Rin!"

Rin laughed at Sango's attempts at catching her. They were playing a small game of tag, which Sango was enough to distract Rin from Sesshomaru. She knew what Sesshomaru was going to do, and she would have pulled Rin out of there whether he told her to or not. She wouldn't let a little girl see that. Sango 'caught up' with Rin (Even if she was effortlessly running in the first place), and picked her up. Rin laughed light heartedly, her voice sounding very childish like it was supposed to be.

"Miss Sango caught me!"

Sango gasped in pretend shock. "I did!"

Rin giggled, Sango joined in. Not too soon after, Sesshomaru came down, talked to a few other demons close by, and Sango watched how they made disgusted faces, but nodded in obedience anyway. _Clean up time, _She thought, almost amused by it. She put down the energized little girl and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"So now you've gotten rid of that problem," she looked him straight in the eye. "Will we continue our fight now, or do we have to get even more interruptions because of your house hold?"

Sesshomaru merely looked at her, than at Rin. "What have you done with Rin?"

"What?" she looked towards the spoken girl, seeing her run around with Jaken, laughing at the little attemps he had of catching her, and because he was getting mad. Sango chuckled at the sight. "Oh, well, I had to find some way to distract Rin from going upstairs and seeing. . . well, you know. And besides, she deserves a little fun after what she saw. That demon was ugly to begin with. I'm not sure if I'll be able to withstand seeing it now that he's probably in pieces."

"And sizzling with poison," Sesshomaru unnecessarily added, still watching with bemused eyes at Rin and Jaken. He turned his gaze back to Sango after a few moments, and saw her disgusted expression. And again, was confused by it. "Why do you behave that way when you see it everyday?"

"I don't know. I can stand the picture, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," she shook her head dismissively.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I see."

"Now about that fight. . ."

"We will continue it later. Right now I have a few errands to run," he called out o the free little girl. "Rin, I'll be back. Stay and play with Miss Sango. Jaken, come."

"Y-Yes, me lord," And like the obedient servant he was, he followed his lord out of the castle. Sango looked towards the panting Rin after a few seconds, and started running again.

"You can't catch me Rin!"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:. _Stranger to This Place_**

Jaken followed soundlessy (for once) behind Sesshomaru. He knew his lord was growing impatient due to the fact that Jaken refused to ride on Ah-Un so that he could travel faster, but just incase, The two headed dragon demon was with them.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He had to go faster. "Ah-Un. Stay with Jaken." The demon nodded, and Sesshomaru flew off in a certain direction. Jaken sighed in an attempt to sound sad.

"I wonder what he is going to do." Jaken told the non speaking two headed demon beside him, who just nodded again. "Take me to the castle!" He regretted that when the demon let a low growl out, but Ah-Un still took him to the castle… with his collar between his teeth.

**.:.:.:.:.:. _Stranger to This Place_**

"Inuyasha, would you knock it off?" Kagome asked through clenched teeth, having her patience thinned even more than she thought possible.

Inuyasha stopped his pacing. "What the hell do you want me to do, Kagome? Here we are, you and Miroku are worried sick about Sango because Sesshomaru just had to fucking fall down from the sky and take her! It's pissing me off!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. It isn't going to help. I thought we told you already," Miroku sighed.

"Yeah well. . . I just don't like it!"

"Be quiet, Inuyasha. We all know you're worried, but there isn't time for your complaining," Shippou chimed in, jumping on Inuyasha's head. The hanyou grabbed him by the tail, readying the other fist to punch the top of the kitsune's head.

"_Sit!" _

Inuyasha muttered, obviously even more pissed off than before. He was about to yell at Kagome, but something came down from out of nowhere, and landed in front of him. He involuntarily flinched back, his eyes wide with shock.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomary looked down to him, his eyes icy. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha wasted no time. He pulled out the Tetsusaiga, and aimed the tip of the huge blade towards Seshomaru. But the half brother merely shook his head and put his hand on the hilt of Tokijin.

"I am not here to fight, little half brother. I merely came to talk. But if it is a fight you are looking for, so be it."

"First tell us where you have Sango and then I'll rip you apart!"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Sango is not harmed in any way. I will bring her back safely after we see who wins our fight."

"You're fighting her? You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Miroku exclaimed in anger and mild shock. He glowered at the demon, who in return smiled a small, humored smile.

"This fight I speak of isn't a real fight. It is merely a little . . . fight between demon and demon exterminator. Do not worry monk. Your friend is alright," he replied calmly, and watched Inuyasha as he put his sword back in it's sheath.

"Sesshomaru. You have no little then three days to bring Sango back. If you don't, we're coming to your castle and bringing her back ourselves. Understood?"

Sesshomaru, for one of the first times towards Inuyasha, chuckled at his words. "I don't think you have the power to say anything like that to me again," he looked amused. "But I'll let it go for now. Fine. You have my word."

"Inuyasha!"

The said hanyou glared at Miroku in a way that said 'Shut up or I'll kill you', and Miroku unwillingly fell silent. For him, three days was an eternity. And, surprisingly, he didn't think he had enough patience.

Sesshomaru turned towards the forest and took off without another word.

"Three days, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called after him, shaking his fists at his side. For a few, long moments of silence, Kagome finally spoke up.

"C'mon guys. Lets set up camp here. We'll be staying for a few days." Shippou nodded towards Kagome, and jumped off her shoulder and ran to her yellow bag leaning on a tree stump.

Inuyasha sighed, not saying a word to anyone. He was beyond pissed, and for some reason he was calm. . . well, on the outside anyway. Miroku just stood there, bangs covering his eyes, hands shaking in suppressed anger.

**:) :\ :( ;()**

**Sorry for putting this story on hold everyone, but lately I haven't been doing so well. This story is now OFF hold. **

**Please review. . . I probably don't deserve it right now, but I could use support in this story !**


	8. Struggles

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha.

Second Impressions Go Long Ways

Struggles

Sango sat with Rin while the girl told her stories about her 'Lord Sesshomaru.' Sango could tell by her tone that she greatly admired her lord. Although there was sadness in her voice when she told her about how she met Sesshomaru. Everyone in her village was killed by wolves and she was the only one left when she found Sesshomaru. It pained Sango to hear what Rin told her about that. It reminded her of how her village was slaughtered by Naraku. Immediately she pushed back those thoughts and tried concentrating on Rin. The little girl was fond of what life she's taken up now, and Sango didn't want to see her sad. She went through too much. It wasn't anything she deserved.

"Miss Sango, are you going to stay here?"

The question surprised her. She hadn't thought about what she was going to do with herself while she was here. It was a great frustration she felt whenever Sesshomaru extends her time here and insists that the fight would be delayed.

Sango patted Rin on the head in a comforting manner. "I don't know, Rin," she sighed, then regretted it. _What the hell am I saying? I have to kill Naraku and after that I have to rebuild my village! I can't stay here… not when there's so much. Gah! NO! I cannot even consider staying here! His 'royal highness' wouldn't want me here anyway. _

Rin looked down in disappointment. "Okay, miss Sango."

The demon exterminator looked at Rin. She didn't want her being disappointed. "Say, Rin..."

"Yes?"

"How about we go find Jaken and annoy him?"

The little girl brightened immediately. "Yeah!"

They both got up from their position and walked towards Jaken's location, murmuring evil plans to each other on how to infuriate the toad.

Sesshomaru almost had to smile when he saw Rin and Sango laughing uncontrollably at the very pissed off, dirtied toad demon. Normally he would tell Rin to stop, something he knows he should do now. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. The girl looked like she was having fun and he didn't want to ruin it this time. He glanced towards Sango, who was still laughing, but looking at him. She must have sensed his return. She nodded towards him, and he returned the gesture.

Jaken stormed over to him and started telling him to punish the two 'impudent, filthy' humans. Sesshomaru ignored him, tried of hearing his whining and complaining. It was highly amusing. And to see Rin in a state like this... it made him happy for her. But he'd rather cut out his tongue rather then tell anyone that, especially Inuyasha. He could picture it in his mind now.

"_AAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Sesshomaru! Hey, Sesshomaru! I saw some villagers before that are in need of babysitting! Their friends are too busy and they have to work! How 'bout lending them a hand, eh?"_

He definitely wouldn't let his emotions known to that half breed.

The lord stalked over to where Sango and Rin were, hearing their laughter die down. "Rin, it's time for you to go to bed."

The said girl nodded with a smile, but her eyes held a bit of disappointment. She hugged the semi-embarrassed Sesshomaru and then hugged Sango, who wished her a goodnight. The two adults watched as Rin skipped to her nightly quarters. Sango turned back to Sesshomaru. He glanced at her from the side.

"So... mind me asking where you went?"

"Yes."

Sango clicked her tongue. "Alright, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind me asking about our fight. I'm starting to get a bit impatient with the interruptions and all that."

"Whether you're impatient or not is no concern to me. Our fight will continue when I say it will continue."

"Aren't we grumpy..." Sango looked away when Sesshomaru glared at her, biting her lip to hide her smile. She saw from the corner of her eye that he was staring at her... automatically, she blushed.

Something struck Sesshomaru when he saw her blush a delicate pink. His eyes scrutinized her face, trying to find the reason of her sudden change. He noticed she changed into her kimono, but her hair wasn't in any of the styles she usually put it in. Instead she had it flowing freely down her back.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Sango snapped him out of his thoughts. "If you don't mind me asking... why do you have a human girl staying with you? I thought you hated humans."

Sesshomaru gazed at the moon in thought. Why did he keep Rin with him? Whoa, wait, why was he even considering answering her question?

_She isn't like any other human I've seen... _

"Slayer, I suggest you go get your rest. Our fight will continue again once I am certain you have enough energy."

The exterminator looked insulted. "Who said I don't have enough energy now?"

"I did. And besides," he looked her over, "the way you're standing is giving it away." He saw that she immediately tried ridding herself of the slouch her shoulders were in.

"I do t-too have enough energy!" Just as she said it though, she yawned. _Damn it. _

Sesshomaru couldn't help it, he chuckled. _Anything to get this thing over with, _he thought, amused. "Sango, do you always act this childish?"

Sango was taken back. Now that she thought about it, she hasn't acted like this. She was usually quiet and kind, and here she was trying to fool the great lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru, as if she was a child. Hanging out with Rin really did something to her... "No... Not really. Just that Rin brought some of that side out, I guess."

"..."

"What?"

"Why are you traveling with Inuyasha?"

That question came out of nowhere. Her face turned hard. "I have my reasons, just like anyone else tracking down Naraku."

Sesshomaru was curious. That kind of scared him. "What are your reasons?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"Answer my question, slayer, and I'll answer yours."

"It's Sango."

Sesshomaru let out a small growl and Sango leaned against the castle wall, looking at the ground with hard eyes. She couldn't believe that she was about to tell her life to some demon who tries killing her friend.

"Naraku slaughtered my family, along with my whole village," her voice cracked a little and she cleared her throat. "See... he sent my family to his castle, saying that there was a demon plaguing it. When we were there, I didn't know what was going to happen... I thought that we could just exterminate, get our pay, and leave. But after we exterminated the spider demon, my little brother, Kohaku, became possessed... H-he killed everyone th-there, including our father."

Sesshomaru could smell the faint scent of her tears, and he cursed under his breath. Her brother... Sango continued with her story.

"After that, I was the only one who survived my brother's attack. Naraku decided I was worth keeping alive until Inuyasha was killed. So when I dug myself out of the grave they buried me in, he took me in and he said that my village was destroyed by Inuyasha... I was furious, I don't think words could describe how I felt. I was also too blind to see that Naraku was the one who massacred the village. So he gave me a jewel shard and led me towards Inuyasha. When I saw Inuyasha, I started fighting him, driven by the rage. I failed to notice I was also badly wounded and that I lost a lot of blood. I passed out before I could kill Inuyasha," Sango whipped her eyes and laughed without humor. "After that I found out that it was all a lie, and Inuyasha only killed a puppet of Naraku. I began traveling with them when I knew they forgave me for the attempt."

Sesshomaru nodded, sniffing the air to smell her tears again. He gazed at her face, trying to understand her expression. She was both sad and angry, he knew that, but there was something else...

"Sango, is your brother still alive?" He asked and saw her nod. That would explain the boy he almost killed... his outfit was similar to the slayer's own, they looked similar enough for him to guess right.

But his eyes... they were lifeless, as if he didn't give a damn whether the lord killed him or not. Sesshomaru didn't like that and he knew it was the work of Naraku. _The bastard, _he thought with disgust. He couldn't describe with words how revolting Naraku was. The lord looked back at Sango to find her staring at him, questions swimming around in her deep orbs. Sesshomaru didn't like when women cry, especially Sango. He stepped closer to her until he was in front of her.

Sango's eyes widened when he brushed his fingers over her cheek and she blushed scarlet. Was he possessed? She stood still like a statue, not having anywhere to move since he was right in front of her. He stood like that for a few moments until he pulled away, surprised.

What the hell was he thinking? He turned his back towards her. He couldn't let her see the emotions playing in his eyes. "Sango, I suggest you get sleep. Our duel will finish tomorrow. If it doesn't, then I will see to it that you are with your friends once again."

He didn't give her time to respond, he dashed off into the woods, leaving Sango confused and shocked. She furiously shook her head. She had to talk to Sesshomaru tomorrow... she just had to. Her own thoughts were spinning, her head started to ache. She started to steadily walk towards the castle doors, too dazed to realize who was watching her. Once she reached the doors, she was about to open them, but something pulled her back and put a cloth to her mouth. Worthless struggling was all she did. Slowly she faded into the darkness, tentacles in her blurred vision. One last struggle and she fainted.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... Heh. Anyway, sorry it took me long to update. Things are a bit busy around here and all that. **

**Anyway, Review please. ) It'll motivate me. I was kinda surprised that I got those reviews... **


	9. Findings

Second Impressions Can Go Long Ways

Findings

Sesshomaru was furious, that being an understatement. How could he be so _stupid _as to let a mere human woman get to him so easily? Stopping in front of a large tree, he stared for a few moments until he brought up his fist and slammed it into the tree, the strength from the blow shattering mostly where he punched. The sound was deafening to his sensitive ears. Flexing his stiff fingers, he looked back to where he came from, knowing he was far enough from the castle to not cause any alarm. He brought up his unused hand and lightly brushed the splinters of wood from his fingers, plucking out the ones with his sharp claws that stuck into his skin. Never before had he acted this way about something so idiotic!

He spent a few minutes walking soundlessly through the forest, stopping momentarily when he caught the vile scent of Naraku blowing in the soft breeze. He scrunched up his nose, and sniffed the air till he found where the source came from. Alarmed, he immediately starting running back towards his castle. He could smell Sango's faint scent mixed with the disgusting stench of the half demon and he concentrated on her smell the most. It carried a tinge of distress, mixed with a faint alcoholic odor. His nostrils burned, his stomach involuntarily churned. If anything happened to Sango while she was in his care, he knew full well that he wouldn't forgive himself, much less his brother forgive him.

Then the smell of blood attacked his senses, and he heard faint yells from his castle.

"Damn bastard." His words were calm, but the fury was evident in his eyes. The western lord could see the castle, and sped up. Once he got to the front doors, he stopped. The spot wreaked of Naraku's scent and Sango's distress. Sniffing around again, he ignored how his servants came up to him and started rambling in panicked voices, concentrating on finding the path he took.

"Stop," Sesshomaru snapped the words to his servants, who immediately shut their mouths. He didn't have time for their complaints and stories. He had more important things to do then to worry about the deceased. "Clean up the bodies, and bury them nearby the castle."

Nodding quickly, they darted off to do their job.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to their path, and started running, intent on finding the demon.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard!"

A fist rammed into Sesshomaru's gut, knocking the wind out of him. He growled. Why hadn't he noticed him before!

Inuyasha stood over the bent Sesshomaru, his golden eyes holding a very pissed off look. "I smelled Naraku close by, and I ran. Now tell me, why is Sango's scent with his and why were you not there to stop him? Damn it, how could you let him take her?"

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's ankle, pulling on it, making the half breed fall on his backside. "Shut up! If you hadn't interfered, I would have been half way there!" He sprung up so he was at full height. "Next time you butt in, _I will kill you. _Make no mistake about it."

Then he was gone.

Inuyasha looked surprised; looking after the path Sesshomaru had taken. Shaking his head, he got up and brushed his butt off. That was completely shocking.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Kagome's voice broke through his thoughts. He turned back to see the group, Kirara carrying the priestess, alone with Miroku and Shippo. He shook his head again.

"Uh, nothing. C'mon, we have to hurry and find Sango. Who knows what Naraku will do to her." Ignoring Miroku's angry grunt, he started running after Sesshomaru.

_What happened to you, brother?_

_-_

Sango awoke from her dreamless sleep, her eyes dazed and disoriented. Rubbing her eyes a bit, she sat up. Looking around, she noticed she was in a small, dark room. Still a bit dazed, she felt around for her weapons immediately, knowing full well what happened.

"Not a chance, slayer," Kagura's voice was heard from outside the small room. Sango involuntarily jumped. The wind sorceress laughed a taunting laugh. "You really expect that you'd be able to escape? I think not."

"Kagura," Sango growled. She knew she didn't have her Hiraikotsu, sword, and daggers, but she did have something else. A plan was quickly forming in her mind.

Walking slowly towards the door, she concentrated on where Kagura's laugh was coming from. Smirking, she punched the wooden door, making Kagura's laugh stop to a halt. Sango heard light tapping on the wood.

"You better watch it. Make me too mad, and I'll hurt you. Naraku has given me permission to do as a please."

_Score!_

"Of course, Naraku always has to give you permission. You're nothing but a dog, some servant that's going to die when he does. And you can't do anything about it." Sango scoffed, her voice holding a slight edge of mischief, along with hope and fear. Her plan better work.

Hearing a growl, Sango took a step back. Just as she thought. Something slammed onto the door from outside. "Watch your tongue, slayer! Or I _will _end your life as miserably as Naraku ended Kohaku's."

Backfire. Sango stopped her silent charades, and froze in terror. No, it couldn't be.

"K-Kohaku?"

The voice sounded triumphant. "But of course, I begged Naraku to let you're little brother die painlessly." She sighed. Sango felt sick. "But, knowing Naraku, he didn't listen to me. I feel sorry for your brother, even as he is in the after life. Poor child. He had no-"

"**_Shut up!_**" Sango held onto her forehead, her other hand grabbing at her throat. The terror in her eyes was unmistakable. After all the times of hoping, being determined to bring her brother back. . .

She failed. And now her brother was dead.

Through the pain, she heard a dark chuckling and recognized it as Naraku's voice. "Now Kagura, that's no way to treat our guest."

Angered beyond comparison, Sango ignored the sick feeling and ran towards the door and punched it with all her might. Pain shot through her arm to her whole left side, leaving a numbing sensation in its wake. She didn't notice it; her hand dented the wood, tiny splinters falling to the floor. With her other fist, she repeated the action. "_Damn you!"_

Laughter filled his voice. "Slayer, your brother is alive. You should not take what Kagura speaks so literally." Then his tone turned a bit more serious. "Sesshomaru is coming for you, along with the half breed and your friends." He chuckled, but his voice held an edge of anger.

Sango's eyes widened at his words, her movements stilled again. What kind of sick mind would do that? White hot fury exploded in her veins. She was even angrier then before.

"Fucking prick," she seethed. "How low can you get?"

Then doors suddenly caved in, toppling over her in broken pieces. "If you know what's good for you, slayer, you _will not _speak to me that way!"

Sango grunted in pain, lifting the wood off of her. She laughed, almost hysterically. Then scoffed. "I'll speak to you in whatever way I damn well please."

Naraku seethed. "You bitch!" Just when he was about to strike at her, he felt the presence of Sesshomaru. Smirking, he looked over his shoulder.

Sango stared at the figure coming out from the shadows. His eyes were red, his form shaking with plain fury. He glanced at Sango, and his eyes calmed a bit, but his shaking got worse. Then he glared a hateful look towards Naraku.

"Naraku," his voice was clipped. "Tonight, you will die by my hand."

**There's a chapter. Thank you everyone for the reviews! Sorry it took my so long to update. Review, please. It'll let me know that you all haven't gotten bored with waiting. :)**


End file.
